A Race Against Time
by capricorn2645
Summary: after yuki comes back from a book signing he cant find shuichi. all thats there is a note that says.ive gone to help a friend. then he listens to the answering machine and recognizes a certain murderers voice.. sequel to time is running out
1. Next Tuesday

**Chapter 1: Next Tuesday**

Yuki arrived home from his book signing expecting to see an energetic Shuichi running towards him, but the house was quiet, and empty. Yuki had been delayed two days so rather then being gone five days like he had planned he had been gone seven. It was Tuesday and he expected Shuichi to be there but all he found was an empty house. He missed his little brat. A week might not seem like long but every since the incident four months ago Yuki hadn't been able to stay away from Shuichi for to long. The silence in the house was almost unnerving, since Yuki had grown accustomed to noise at all hours of the night ever since Shuichi moved in. He could hear the ticking of the clock from the kitchen, which was the only noise that interrupted the quiet.

"Creepy," he mumbled to himself, as he started searching the rooms for his lover.

The bedroom was empty and so was the bathroom. The kitchen and living room held not the slightest form of life. Last he checked his study where he found a note in Shuichi's tiny handwriting.

"Dear Yuki,

I've gone to help a friend, I shouldn't be gone long.

Love you forever and always

Shuichi 3"

Ok, Yuki thought to himself, he looked at his watch, 3 o clock and he was exhausted. So he decided to turn in.

Yuki went to sleep, by himself, while thinking about Shuichi. But little did he know, Shuichi was miles away in Tokyo. Or at least he had been the day before. Shuichi had been gone for a whole week, since last Tuesday, and no one had heard from him. Except for a certain killer, who new exactly where he was.

A/N this is the beggining of the sequel to Time is Running Out.. i hope you guys enjoy :)


	2. Tuesday

**Chapter 2: Tuesday**

**( A/N heres chapter too... i was a bit mixed up when i sybmitted chapter 1 but ive sorted evreything out.. this chapter is takes place a week earlier then chapter one.. anyways i hope you enjoy and please review :)**

Shuichi arrived home late and found the apartment empty. Yuki had left for his book signing this morning and wouldn't be back for another five days. The answering machines light was beeping and Shuichi raced over to answer it, in the hopes of hearing a message form Yuki.

_You have one new message_, the machine played tonelessly. _First new message_

As Shuichi heard the voice on the other line he froze to the spot, the receiver dropped from his hand but he didn't reach to pick it up. The voice that played in the recording had filled his nightmares for the past four months. A cold, cruel voice. Minutes passed and still Shuichi stayed where he stood. Finally he reached down and picked up the phone. He clicked a button and the message played again.

"_Mr.Shindou this is Kamoto, but as you already know my real name you may call me Tatsumi. I know I have no right doing this as I nearly killed you last time. But I need your help. Ichiro needs your help. You can reach me at the following number. If I don't hear from you I do understand. Good bye."_

Ichiro's in trouble. But wait what if it's a trick. Shuichi still clearly remembered the feeling of sinking through the waters between life and death. He still remembered the pain. Still remembered those piercing green eyes. But Ichiro, Shuichi had become friends with the boy. What if he was in danger? Shuichi listened to the tone absentmindedly before he finally decided.

With trembling fingers Shuichi dialed the number from the answering machine. It rang twice before someone picked it up.

"Mr.Shindou, is that you."

Shuichi's breathe caught in his throat as he pushed panic and fear aside. Taking a deep breathe he replied, "It is. What do you want?" his voice shook and he could feel himself swaying on his feet. A bead of sweat dripped down his cheek as he waited for the reply.

"I need your help in saving Ichiro Mr.Shindou. Things have been happening in the mob I used to be apart of. Not pleasant things I can tell you that much. But I can't say anymore over the phone. I need you to come meet me in Tyota, I'll explain everything there."

"I… I… I can't, I…" Shuichi stammered, trying to come out with a complete sentence, the last thing he wanted to do was meet the man who had almost killed him. He was still afraid of going into the kitchen at night, and sometimes when he was half asleep he imagined he heard cups clinking from down the hall.

"Mr.Shindou please listen to me, Ichiro's life hangs in the balance and I swear to you, I swear to you on my daughter's life Mr.Shindou that I will not hurt you in anyway. I just want to meet, ill explain everything, and if you want to go home I won't stop you. Just please hear me out that's all I ask."

Shuichi could hear the sound of desperation in the mans voice, he was really worried.

Shuichi took another deep breathe and spoke into the phone, "Ok. Where do you want to meet?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is how Shuichi found himself driving down the freeway towards Toyota. He had left a note behind to Yuki just incase he got home early, or incase Hiro stopped by. The note said that he was out helping a friend and that he would be home soon. Oh please let that be true. He was still frightened of meeting Tatsumi, of seeing the killer again. But Shuichi is the kind of guy who sticks by his friends and he wasn't going to let Ichiro down.

Shuichi thought of Yuki. He would be getting back from his book signing in five days unless he was delayed then It could be a week. Would he find an empty house? Or would Shuichi be back, telling his lover all that had happened? It was these thoughts that plagued Shuichi's mind as the cities light loomed in the distance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi found himself driving aimlessly through Tyota at 10 at night. The lights were dim and it was hard to read the numbers and street names. At last he found it, 134 Osaka Street. He pulled up into the driveway but continued to sit in the car. A soft wind was blowing through the trees that lined the streets filling the night with a rustling sound. Shuichi glanced at the dark street and decided he had to stop being afraid. The longer he sat here the longer it would take for him to get home. Shuichi slowly stepped out of the car and ran the rest of the way up the steps and to the door as the cold wind sent goose bumps up his spine. He started banging on the door, when suddenly the door opened and Shuichi fell forward into the dark house. The door closed behind him and he couldn't see a thing. Panic once again gripped him as he searched the darkness for any movement. He slowly rose off the floor and started stumbling around the room and banged into a table which sent him crashing to the floor. The sound echoed around the room, and as he was about to get up again he felt strong hands hold him down. He started to panic since he could not see his attacker. He flung his arms around and was surprised when he felt them hit something soft. The person who was now on top of him let out a moan as Shuichi's fist hit his stomach.

"HE-," Shuichi started to scream for help but he was cut off by a strong hand covering his mouth. He started to squirm but whoever was on him was too strong. Shuichi continued to panic as he was bombarded with flash backs.

_Someone's covering his mouth and he can't scream. Strong arms hold him down. He's too weak to move. Yama stares down at him._

He could feel the man's hot breathe on his face as Shuichi finally gave up the struggle. It was too hard trying to get as much air as he can through his nose without the extra effort of trying to fight the man off. A car passed by the window and in that single moment all Shuichi saw were green eyes. Cold, green eyes. Eyes that have haunted his nightmares. Eyes that now stare back at him in fury. The person those eyes belonged to was furious, as he held a helpless Shuichi down.

Shuichi's own eyes widened in fear and recognition. It had all been a trap. For here was Tasumi, murderer, one hand covering Shuichi's mouth while his other hand held both his hands above his head. Shuichi was completely and totally helpless, and no one knew where he was.

**A/N well well well...what do you guys make of the starting so far… suspense full enough :P I have homework right now which is the only reason im not starting the next chapter right away.. I know 9 at night isn't the best time to be doing homework but oh well… anyways I hope you guys review :P)**


	3. Tuesday: Part 2

**Chapter 3: Tuesday Part 2**

**A/N and for your reading pleasure Chapter 3!! all i can say is wow.. its so great to have the support of teh same peopel who stood by me for Time Is Running Out and its really wonderful to have so many new readers!! i hope you guys enjoy and please review :) **

"Will you shut up! Do you want to get us killed?!," tatsumi harshly whispered into shuichi's ear.

Gone was the calm and sophisticated man that shuichi had met four months ago.

" now im going to let you up but only if you shut up and stay low. Do you understand?"

Shuichi nodded slowly and the hand was removed from his mouth and from around his wrists. He took deep breathes as he tried to calm his racing heart. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tatsumi leaning against the couch eyes closed and waiting.

Shuichi couldn't help but **NOT **be afraid of him, he knew that he should. This man had almost killed him and had haugnted his nightmares for months, but for some reason he couldn't. he looked sort of vunerable and, to state it frankly "miserable as hell". He wasn't as cold and calculating as the last time Shuichi had seen him, he was more like an ordinary 29 year old.

" Why do you need my help?" Shuichi asked, keeping his voice a whisper.

Tatsumi opened his eyes and all Shuichi saw was immense pain. Something horrible had happened.

But before Tatsumi could open his mouth to say anything Shuichi was blinded by the headlights of a car as it made its way up the drive way.

Tatsumi swore under his breathe and turned to Shuichi.

" We need to get out of hear right now it isn't safe anymore."

" What do you mean it isn't safe?"

Shuichi's question was answered for him as bullets started flying through the door.

" Move!" Tasumi screamed as he made his way to the back of the hosue, Shuichi right behind him."

They entered a bedroom and closed the door just as the front door was smashed open. Looking around Shuichi saw a little girls room entirely decked in pink, this was the house that Hitomi and Sakura had lived in for the past five years before Tatsumi found them again.

As shuichi glanced around the room Tatsumi had already started pushing open the window.

Tatsumi was able to pry the window open at the same time Shuichi started hearing voices.

" Come on!" Tatsumi whispered over his shoulder as he crawled through the window.

Shuichi didn't need to be told twice. As he pushed his way through the window he could hear voices in the hallway nearing the door.

" Search all the rooms, he's in here somewhere."

Tatsumi and Shuichi crept behind some bushes and surveyed the area infront of them.

" Give me your car keys," Tatsumi demanded.

Shuichi passed them to Tatsumi, a cold sweat dripping down his face. He kept his eyes on the house for that's where the danger was, with the men with the guns.

" Ok Shuichi, on three we race to you car. Don't slow down and don't look back got it?"

Shuichi nodded slowly and got ready to run.

" One. Two. Three."

They ran from behind the bushes to the car, Shuichi jumping into the passenger seat and Tatsumi into the drivers side. As they started reversing out of the driveway they heard shouts from the house, then men emerged and started shooting at them. But they were too far away for the men to get a clear shot, and the car careened down the street unharmed.

" I'm sorry Shuichi. I was hoping that our business together would be done before they found me. Now your apart of this until I can find you a safe way home."

" Who were those people? Why are they after you?"

" Those men work for the new mob leader Fajitzi. Yen was the leader until he was murdered by him. Fajitzi tracked me down and took Ichiro hostage."

" What does he want with Ichiro? What does he want with you?"

"He wants the CD that Yuki got for me four months ago, and he wants revenge, but I just cant remember who he is and if I did anything to him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They rode in silence for a long time, seconds drifting into minutes as they left the city behind them and headed towards Tokyo, which was the only place left to go.

The silence was thick and suffocating, pressing any words someone might want to say back into their mouths and down their throat.

Shuichi had a sudden thought and he couldn't help but brake the silence as he asked, " If Fajitzi found you and took Ichiro, then where are Hitomi and Sakura?"

Shuichi wasn't sure if he was going to answer the question. Minutes ticked by and he regretted braking the silence in the first place. But finally with a hesitating breathe Tatsumi answered and Shuichi's worst fears were realized, " Their dead," he replied, surpressing a sob, " he murdered them."

Shuichi spent the rest of the drive thinking of Tatsumi's ten year old girl and his wife. He couldn't hold back a single tear from creeping down his cheek. Who would kill a little girl and her mother? What kind of monster was this man?

And Tatsumi, reunited with them at last after five years, only gets to spend four months with them before they're taken from him. Nobody deserves this. And it was at that moment that Shuichi promised himself that he would do everything in his power to help Tatsumi find Ichiro.

The sun peaked over the clouds and through the blinds shinning on Shuichi and waking him from his sleep. He looked around and didn't recognize the apartment but then it came back to him. Everything that had happened last night. Could it have only been last night? They had finally arrived in Tokyo and went to an apartment building that Tatsumi's friend owned. Shuichi hadn't realized how tired he was until his head had hit the couch coushin. He could hear eggs sizziling from the kitchen, so squinting his eyes against the sun, he made his way to see Tatsumi.

They ate a breakfast of eggs and rice in silence, but the minute that they had both finished and the plates had been put away Tatsumi met Shuichi's eyes and said, " I don't expect you to stay anymore Shuichi. Ive put your life In danger in an attempt to save my brother. So I would understand if you take the next bus back to your life and forget I ever called."

Meeting his gaze Shuichi replied strongly, " im not going anywhere. Were going to save Ichiro together. Just tell me what I need to do."

Tatsumi nodded and rose from the table. He was back a few moments later with a blueprint of a building in hand.

"Fajitzi is the president of a record company stationed in Tokyo, its called ' Big Time Industries'. You could also call it his base of operations. Ive been able to gather some information and im certain that Ichiro is in the basement of the building. All I need you to do is to go undercover in the building and find Ichiro. Once you find him I'll join you and we'll get him out."

"But if the studio is his base of operations then how are you planning on getting him out."

" I may not be the leader of the mob anymore but I still have friends in high places. That's not something we have to worry about."

" ok then next question, how exactly am I supposed to go undercover."

" Easy, your name is Camar Fong, and you're a gifted singer who would like to make a record," he replied, a slight grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thursday:**

Thursday was spent gathering information on the studio and on Fajitzi's "top" men. Shuichi's appearance was also aultered, he dyed his hair blue, which just turned into purple, and was ordered to wear dark shades at all times.

Finally as thursady drew to a close and Tatsumi was certain that Shuichi was convincing as " Camar Fong " they settled down for the night, planning on beginning there plan the next day.

But Shuichi couldn't sleep, his thoughts kept wandering to Yuki still on his book tour, to Tatsumi who lost almost his entire family, and to Ichiro who could be dead at this very moment and there was no way for them to know.

But finally after much tossing and turning Shuichi drifted into an uneasy sleep, as Friday drew nearer.

Meanwhile, a bloody and broken Ichiro lay in a cell underneath 'Big Time Industries', praying that his brother wouldn't try to save him, for he knew who Fajitzi really was.

**A****/N dun dun dun… so tomorrow (Friday) they are going to set there plan into motion…Yuki is still totally oblivious to whats going on… Will Shuichi be back before Yuki can suspect anything…and who is Fajitzi… and poor poor Tatsumi, finally reunited with his family only to have them taken away from him…his lifes been pretty horrible hasnt it… can Shuichi pull of the disguise of ' Camar Fong' review review review and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible ******


	4. Friday

**Chapter 4: Friday**

**A/N here it is ladies and gents chapter 4 is finally up... sorry it took so long I usually update every few days but I had to write a separate thing for English and I couldn't find the time.. Anyways I'm done making excuses for myself... here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy :) don't forget to review :P)**

When Shuichi woke the next morning he barely recognized himself in the mirror. He was so used to his bright pink hair that the deeper shade of purple depressed him slightly. Well maybe it wasn't the hair; he admitted to himself, it was the pressure of what he had to do that was making him gloomy. Plain and simple he didn't think he could pull it off. Sure he looked like a different person but he didn't sound like a different person. They would be able to recognize him in an instant the minute he opened his mouth. His fears were washed away the minute he stepped into the kitchen. Tatsumi was there messing around with something small on the table.

"What are you doing?" Shuichi questioned, trying without success to peer around the older man.

"You're going to be wearing a voice changer," Tatsumi said, still facing away from Shuichi.

"Oh?" he didn't like the way Tatsumi said it, Shuichi could hear the smile in his voice.

Suddenly Tatsumi turned around and pushed Shuichi onto the couch.

"What the hell!" Shuichi yelled as Tatsumi over came him like he had on Tuesday.

"This is only going to hurt a bit," he replied and Shuichi froze when he saw the tweezers and the fake tooth in his hand.

"No don't, Tatsumi don't!" but Shuichi couldn't push him away.

"AHHHHH!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi sat on the couch rubbing his sore jaw. His wisdom tooth lay on the table in front of him and Tatsumi sat on the chair facing him, a smirk present on his face.

"You enjoyed that way too much," Shuichi accused as he felt the fake tooth with his tongue.

Tatsumi just smiled and they walked out of the apartment and to the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they pulled up to the building Shuichi's stomach knotted and twisted until Shuichi felt like he was going to be sick. His dark shades were on his face and he peered through them to the building.

"All right," Tatsumi said looking Shuichi in the eye even though he was wearing black shades. "This is it Shuichi, are you ready?"

Shuichi nodded curtly, opened the door and stepped out.

"The studio is closed on the weekend so you have to find a way to get in when they close. Until you have time alone to do that you are Camar Fong and you will play the part. Are you ready Shuichi? I mean really ready."

Shuichi made his expression as determined as he could and replied strongly, "I've never been more ready."

"Good luck," Tatsumi replied as he pulled away from the building.

Shuichi was on his own now.

He walked up to the building with a determined stride, if he was going to look and sound like a different person then he was going to act like a different person too.

He pushed open the doors to the studio and walked up to the receptionist.

"Big Time Industries how may I transfer you call. Big Time Industries one moment please. Big Time Industries, he's at a meeting right now can I take a message." Finally she looked up from her desk at Shuichi, "how many I help you," she asked, a fake smile on that just screamed I work too much.

"I'm here about making a record," he answered, surprised at how deep his voice sounded.

The woman was taken aback by his voice; it didn't belong in such a small body.

"If you'd like to have a seat in the waiting room someone will be with you shortly."

So Shuichi sat down and waited. And waited. And waited. The minutes ticked by into hours and finally after waiting three hours a man finally called him into his office.

"Hello I'm Mr. Hung, co-producer at BTI, I hear you want to produce a record mister…?"

"Fong," Shuichi replied, "Camar Fong."

"Well Mr.Fong, if you'll follow me to our recording room, we'll see if you have enough talent for BTI."

They left the office together and started down the hall. Shuichi kept glancing around him for any way to get into the building. He paused for a moment as they turned a corner and smiled at what he just found. An air duct vent. Perfect.

Shuichi spent the next two hours singing everything from ASK to an American group called The Beatles. He loved the way his new deep voice harmonized with the melody, and apparently Mr. Hung liked it too.

"You have lots of talent Mr.Fong. Lots of talent indeed. If you'd like I could set up a meeting with our president for later this afternoon."

"That would be great," Shuichi replied.

It was now one in the afternoon, the meeting was set up for three, so Shuichi decided to go to lunch and call Tatsumi with the news.

"Hello."

"Tatsumi its me Shuichi, I'm in, I have a meeting with Fajitzi at three."

"Good good. Have you found a way to get into the building?"

"Yes there are air ducts that go around the entire building. When I was walking in I saw one on the side of the door."

"Excellent. Call me when you want me to come get you."

"Alright. See you then."

_Click_

Shuichi enjoyed a nice lunch before heading back to the studio. Things were going as planned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr.Fajitzi will see you now," his personal secretary said, opening the office door for Shuichi.

"Well well well. I hear you are a talented man Mr.Fong," Fajitzi said from his chair at the desk.

"Thank you," Shuichi replied, taking the seat in front of him.

"Do you have any problem with working with a band?"

"No."

"Good good. We have three very talented musicians who have been looking for a lead singer for quite some time now. I'm sure you will get along nicely with them."

Shuichi nodded because he couldn't think of anything else to do. His stomach was in so many knots he was sure it would never come undone. Sitting before him was the man who had murdered, Yen, Hitomi and Sakura, and who now held Ichiro hostage. But he didn't seem like a bad man. He was old, in his late fifties early sixties, but he looked strong and very much capable of taking care of himself. His eyes glinted ever so slightly, like he knew something that no one else new, and he was proud of it. He had a small scar on his forehead, just at the hairline. This was the new leader of the mob.

He was still talking as Shuichi looked him over.

"… yes this will work out quite nicely. It was nice meeting you Mr.Fong, and I'll see you bright and early Monday morning so you can meet your new band."

"Looking forward to it," Shuichi replied, then he left the room and he didn't look back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsumi and Shuichi spent hours that night planning what they were going to do Saturday night. They would make sure everything was ready before they set out. They planned on going at eleven when it would be dark enough for them to sneak in unseen. Until then they poured over the blue print of the building and that's how they fell asleep.

**SATURDAY**

Shuichi woke up and found himself on the couch. He had remembered falling asleep on the wooden table, so how did he get here? He glanced at where they had been working and saw a lightly snoring Tatsumi, head resting on the table. Shuichi smiled softly when he realized that Tatsumi had moved him.

He checked the clock in the kitchen and saw that it was ten in the morning. They still had thirteen hours before they executed their plan. Shuichi made a simple breakfast and woke up Tatsumi. They ate in silence and once they were done they got back to work.

Shuichi's time in the building had been a huge help. He remembered offices and fire escape entrances and he had figured out how to get in. The air ducts.

But there was one problem that neither of them had considered.

"I can't go with you." Tatsumi said suddenly as Shuichi was explaining about the air ducts.

"Wait what! What do you mean you can't go with me?"

"I'm sorry Shuichi but I," he hesitated for a moment and looked away. Looking at the wall he finished, "I'm claustrophobic."

Instantly Shuichi remembered what Ichiro had told him about what his father had done to Tatsumi.

_-Every night he( Tatsumi ) would try to fight my father when he came into our room, but my father would just grab him by the hair, and throw him into the closet.- _

Tatsumi had been thrown into a dark closet every night for six months. Six months in a dark and cramped space, while his father was on the other side hurting his younger brother.

Shuichi knew that he wouldn't try and make Tatsumi go with him. He had been scarred by his childhood and he wasn't going to make him face it.

"I'm sorry Shuichi."

Shuichi put a hand on his shoulder and said, "It's alright. Let's figure out how this is going to work."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so they planned. Shuichi was to go into the building and find Ichiro. Once he did he would radio Tatsumi. Tatsumi would then call his friends and they would break in and save him. They would be in radio contact the whole time.

As eleven o clock drew nearer, Shuichi closed his eyes and prayed. He prayed that he would get through this. He prayed that he would see Yuki again. And he prayed that Ichiro would be there.

The clock in the kitchen showed 10:30 and they set out to the studio.

When they arrived they crept out of the car and scurried to the side of the building. Tatsumi pulled out a screw driver and removed the air duct cover.

"Ok Shuichi are you ready. You have your radio and everything."

"Yes."

"Alright," Tatsumi looked like he didn't want to let Shuichi go.

"I'll find him, don't worry."

Shuichi started crawling through the hole and stopped when he heard Tatsumi call after him, "I'm sorry I got you into this Shuichi. Not just now. But before to."

Shuichi switched on the flashlight and started slithering down the duct.

Every so often he would go over a grate so he could see where he was in the building. He passed the recording room and Mr.Hung's office.

Then all of a sudden, he was falling head first down the duct.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Shuichi screamed as he plummeted head long down the shaft. I'm going to die, he kept saying to himself as he fell. I'm going to hit the bottom and die. So he covered his head and braced himself for impact. But it never came.

Shuichi wasn't falling anymore; instead he was swinging weightlessly in the duct. He could see light just below him. He glanced up the best he could in the cramped space and saw that his pants had snagged on the wall, saving him from falling to his death.

Voices rose up the duct to greet him and Shuichi listened intently.

"How's the kid, is he behaving?"

"Yeah he's just sitting there now. Its kind of funny watching him."

"Well he won't be there for long were almost done."

"I know but I still don't understand why Fajitzi won't let us ruff him up a bit more."

Shuichi couldn't hear the other mans answer because the two men had moved down the hall.

Shuichi's radio clicked to life.

"Shuichi are you there what happened?"

"I fell," he answered bluntly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes but now I'm stuck. I just heard some men talking about Ichiro. He's down here. I'm going to find him and get back to you."

Ok now finding a way down.

Shuichi guessed he was about a meter from the edge of the duct, which meant a total of five meters to the floor. This was going to be painful. Shuichi started pulling his leg down in order to get is pants lose, he kept his hands on his head, preparing himself for the impact.

_-Rip-_

Then he was falling again. He was able to curve his body before he fit the ground but he still painfully landed on his side.

Standing up slowly he listened for the sound of footsteps, certain that someone had heard his fall, but no one came. Breathing a sigh of relief he took in his surroundings. He was in the basement of the building, two corridors stretched out before him. Both disappearing into darkness. He looked beside him at his now smashed flashlight and sighed again. Looking at the two corridors he did the only thing he could think of to choose.

Einey Meany Miney Moe.

He started down the right hand corridor, hand on the wall to guide his way. He realized as he got farther down that it wasn't as dark as it seemed. A light was strung up every few meters and he was able to easily make his way down. When he reached the end of the corridor he found he had chosen right. In front of him was a door locked from the outside.

Shuichi ran to the door undid the lock and swung the door open. He walked into the dark room clumsily and almost fell over something. Looking down he saw it was Ichiro.

"Ichiro? Ichiro! Ichiro it's me Shuichi. Ichiro can you hear me?"

He pulled out the radio and said into it, "I found him Tatsumi I found him. He's here."

"Ichiro say something."

"Shuichi," a small voice came from him, "is it really you?"

"Yes it's me we've come to rescue you. You're brothers coming with help."

"No you don't understand. He can't come here. Tell him not to come."

"Why?"

"Because Fajitzi--."

Before he could finish Shuichi was grabbed from behind and held to the ground. The radio was taken from his hands and Fajiski's voice spoke into it.

"Hello Tatsumi. Remember me."

And without saying another word he threw the radio to the ground and stomped on it. Shuichi was on his stomach with his hands being held behind his back.

"There is no one named Mr.Fong presently living in Japan between the age of 15 and 35. Mr.Shindou. Nice try."

He left the room and with a wave of his hand Ichiro and Shuichi were pulled along behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile outside in the car Tatsumi was staring into space. He couldn't believe it. The voice on the radio had been… **to be continued**

**A/N haha sorry guys I couldn't resist that little cliffy... you may guess who he is but you wont find out till the next chapter muah hah hah im evil :) lol anyways please please please!!!!!! Review! And when you do you will find out who Fajitzi really is... and whats going to happen to Shuichi and Ichiro **


	5. Sunday

**Chapter 5: Sunday**

**(A/N hello everybody... thank you so much for you reviews I really appreciate it... and thank you to those who have also been reviewing my Grav. Poems :)... im sorry it's taken so long but my good friends Shan&Mere have convinced me to continue my first ever fic which I abandoned a long time ago…its twilight… I know shame on me for abandoning it and a double shame on me for making you wait… anyways I don't want to reveal who the bad guys true identity is yet but im sure lots of you have already figured it out... anyways here chapter 5 :) enjoy)**

TPOV

The apartment is dark and empty. I sit and stare into space for hours. Thoughts that I can't control run through my head. This whole time is was him. The whole time. Everything. Hitomi and Sakura, it was him. I sit there for hours until finally I look at the clock. Its 4:45. Sunday. I had been sitting there for almost seventeen hours. I spent the rest of the day and night trying to plan my next move. By Monday I was completely lost. I couldn't think of anything. What I needed was help. By Tuesday I had decided. I have to call him. I have to call Yuki. I call the number that brought Shuichi to me.

'Hi you've reached Yuki and Shuichi we are currently preoccupied in the bedroom. Leave a message after the beep'

I leave my message and wait.

**Tuesday**

Yuki arrived home from his book signing expecting to see an energetic Shuichi running towards him, but the house was quiet, and empty. Yuki had been delayed two days so rather then being gone five days like he had planned he had been gone seven. It was Tuesday and he expected Shuichi to be there but all he found was an empty house. He missed his little brat. A week might not seem like long but every since the incident four months ago Yuki hadn't been able to stay away from Shuichi for to long. The silence in the house was almost unnerving, since Yuki had grown accustomed to noise at all hours of the night ever since Shuichi moved in. He could hear the ticking of the clock from the kitchen, which was the only noise that interrupted the quiet.

"Creepy," he mumbled to himself, as he started searching the rooms for his lover.

The bedroom was empty and so was the bathroom. The kitchen and living room held not the slightest form of life. Last he checked his study where he found a note in Shuichi's tiny handwriting.

"Dear Yuki,

I've gone to help a friend, I shouldn't be gone long.

Love you forever and always

Shuichi 3"

Ok, Yuki thought to himself, he looked at his watch, 3 o clock and he was exhausted. So he decided to turn in. He fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

I can see him. He's standing at the edge of a cliff looking over the edge. I call his name. He turns slowly. He's smiling and his amethyst eyes sparkle. I run towards him all the while screaming his name. I run through a wild green forest that almost matches his beauty, and then the world shifts. The lush green forest turns burnt and black. The cliff crumbles and he falls. I reach out and catch his hand as he dangles over the edge.

"Hold on Shuichi. I've got you."

Tears spring to his eyes as his hand starts to slip from mine.

"Yuki save me. Yuki please save me. Don't let me die. Yuki save me."

Slowly his hand slips from mine.

"Shuichi!!!"

"Yuki!!!" he screams as he falls to his death.

Then I wake up. My breathing is laboured and I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. Sweat slides down my neck and back. I glance at the clock. It's only five. I had been sleeping for two hours.

"Shuichi," I call out into the darkness but only silence greats me.

I have a shower and change then walk into the hallway. I can see the light from the answering machine blinking on and off. I click auto play so it will go through all the messages, hoping that one of them will be from my Shu. I settle on the couch and wait for them to play.

'_**You have fifteen new messages. First new message.**__'_

'_Mr.Shindou this is Kamoto, but as you already know my real name you may call me Tatsumi. I know I have no right doing this as I nearly killed you last time. But I need your help. Ichiro needs your help. You can reach me at the following number. If I don't hear from you I do understand. Good bye.'_

I stop breathing. I mean I literally stop breathing. It's him. His voice talking to me from a message. Well talking to Shuichi actually. This message was left for Shuichi. He's asking for Shuichi's help. That bastard. He said he'd leave us alone.

'_message recorded last Tuesday.'_

Panic slowly settled in. Where was Shuichi?

The other messages played one after the other and as each one played I became more and more anxious.

**Wednesday:**

_**Hiro**__Hey Shuichi where are you man, you weren't at work today._

**Thursday**

_**Hiro: **__Hey Shuichi it's me. Are you sick or something? Where are you?_

**Friday:**

_**Hiro:**__ Shuichi I'm really starting to get worried please call me back_

_**Hiro:**__ Shuichi I'm serious this isn't funny. I'm really worried._

**Saturday:**

_**Hiro: **__K said you weren't at your apartment. Where are you?_

_**K:**__ Where the hell are you Shuichi?_

_**Sakano:**__ Where are you?_

_**Suguru:**__ Hey were all worried. Where are you Shuichi?_

**Sunday:**

_**Hiro: **__Shuichi please call me back the minute you get this. Were all worried about you._

_**K:**__ Shuichi where are you? Are you ok?_

**Monday:**

_**Hiro: **__Shuichi please answer the phone. I'm starting to get really worried. Why won't you answer? K said he found your cell phone at the apartment. Where are you?_

_**Sakano: **__Shuichi is something wrong? Did something happen?_

**Tuesday**

_**Hiro: **__Please Shuichi answer the phone. It's been a week. Where are you? Please call me back the second you get this._

I sat in a stunned silence as all the messages played. The worried voices of Shuichi's friends kept playing in my head.

'_Where are you? We're worried about you. Where are you Shuichi? Where are you?'_

"Where are you Shuichi?" I said quietly to myself. I didn't have to wait long for an answer, as the final message told me everything I needed to know.

'_Mr.Yuki it's me Kamoto, well Tatsumi. Since Shuichi isn't there you probably already know that something's wrong. I can't elaborate anymore over the phone. Come to the Takayama apartment in Tokyo. Room 726. I'll tell you everything. I'm so sorry Yuki but Shuichi's life is in danger and this is my fault. The man that has Shuichi-' _beep.

The machine cut him off.

He said he'd never bother us again. He promised he would stay out of our lives forever. I could feel the anger flowing through my veins. In a blind fury I picked up the answering machine and flung it at the wall. If anything happened to my Shu because of that man, he would suffer a slow and painful death, but until then. I had to get to Tokyo.

The drive to Tokyo didn't take very long, but it was long enough. Yuki spent the whole drive worrying about what kind of trouble Tatsumi had gotten Shuichi into. His words from the answering machine played in his head over and over.

'_Shuichi's life is in danger.' 'It's all my fault.'_

Please be alright Shuichi. He swore sharply under his breath then whispered to himself, "I can't go through this shit again."

As Yuki neared the building he began to prepare himself for meeting Tatsumi. _I will not let my anger get the better of me. I can't afford to risk Shuichi's life. I'm never leaving that kid home alone again. _

Finally he pulled up to the building and got out of the car. The elevator crept slowly up to the seventh floor as if sensing Yuki's need to prepare himself. Finally he arrived and knocked on apartment number 726. The door opened almost immediately and all planning that Yuki had done on the drive was lost. One look at Tatsumi's face and Yuki was filled with an uncontrollable anger. The next thing he knew Tatsumi was up against the wall and Yuki had his hands around his throat.

"You bastard you were supposed to leave us alone. Why couldn't you leave us alone?!"

"Please," Tatsumi gasped, "I can't breathe."

"Like I care," Yuki replied but he let Tatsumi go anyways. He wasn't going to risk the only link he had to Shuichi.

Yuki closed the door and sat on the couch as he waited for Tatsumi to catch his breath. All the while glaring at him with a fierce vengeance.

Finally Tatsumi got up and sat on the couch across from Yuki.

"I suppose your wondering what happened."

Yuki only narrowed his eyes.

And so Tatsumi told the whole story. Of how Ichiro had been taken and he needed Shuichi's help. And of how the plan had failed and Shuichi had been capture along with his brother.

Yuki looked like he was going to ask a question but Tatsumi beat him to it.

"There dead."

Yuki closed his mouth and if Tatsumi had been looking at him at that moment he would have seen his eyes soften slightly.

"Ok," Yuki finally said breaking the silence, "what are we going to do? How are we going to save them?"

"Well," Tatsumi replied, "do you know where we can get a band?"

For the first time that day a smile graced Yuki's face.

The darkness was suffocating. Literally. Shuichi couldn't move his arms or his feet. He couldn't see either but he could feel the bag around him and he started to hyperventilate. Since the last time he had been tied up in a bag Shuichi had developed a severe case of claustrophobia. Lucky for him his captures could hear his laboured breathing through the bag and through his gag. The top of the bag was opened just far enough for him to stick his head out of. It would have to do. Finally Shuichi was taken out of the bag and he was thrown into a cell. He could hear Ichiro land beside him then all went silent. Together they managed to pull out each others gags but the blindfolds were too tight.

" Don't worry Ichiro your brother will save us."

"I don't know what's worse Shuichi. Being locked up in a cell at the mercy of a phycotic killer. Or knowing that my brother is the only one who can save us, and if he comes he'll be killed."

Reluctantly Shuichi felt himself drifting off. The last thing he heard was music, that seemed far away. And the last thing he thought, as a single tear rolled down his cheek was, I'll never see Yuki again.

(**A/N sorry guys im not ready to divulge the identity of the bad guy yet… id love to hear your ideas but im sure most of you have already figured it out…(wait didn't I already say that) oh well… anyways ill try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible seeing as im on a roll right now and the only reason im not continuing is because my mom is screaming at me to get off the computer… btw im feeling like leaving you guys with a really mean cliff hanger next chapter so stay tuned(don't know what else to say lol ) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Wednesday

**Chapter 6: Wednesday**

**(A/N hello again… I told you I'd update soon…i love all of you!!! im so happy im getting such good responces to this sequel.. i was worried at first but i thank all of you for reviewing so..Please Review!!! lol :P )**

Yuki and Tatsumi spent the rest of the day arguing about how they were going to save Shuichi and Ichiro. The one thing they fought about the most was how many people to include in their rescue attempt. Finally they decided to sleep on it. Yuki suffered a sleepless night tossing and turning as he worried about Shuichi. When he finally drifted off to sleep he was greeted with the same nightmare as he had before.

_

* * *

_

_I can see him. He's standing at the edge of a cliff looking over the edge. I call his name. He turns slowly. He's smiling and his amethyst eyes sparkle. I run towards him all the while screaming his name. I run through a wild green forest that almost matches his beauty, and then the world shifts. The lush green forest turns burnt and black. The cliff crumbles and he falls. I reach out and catch his hand as he dangles over the edge._

"_Hold on Shuichi. I've got you."_

_Below Shuichi a dark cloud begins to form. It gets bigger and darker until that's all I can see. A black hand shoots out of the darkness and grabs Shuichi's ankle._

_Tears spring to Shuichi's eyes as his hand starts to slip from mine._

"_Yuki save me. Yuki please save me. Don't let it get me. Don't let me die. Yuki save me. I don't want it to get me."_

_Slowly his hand slips from mine._

"_Shuichi!!!"_

"_Yuki!!!" he screams as he is engulfed in the black clouds. A maniacal laughter booms from the dark swirl and Yuki screamed out in pain._

* * *

Yuki shot up from where he was lying on the couch, just like he had only hours ago. The clock said it was 8 in the morning. It was Wednesday now. He hadn't seen Shuichi in over a week. He rubbed his chest, right above his heart where in the dream he had been filled with pain. Is it possible to feel pain in a dream? He brushed off the thought and stood slowly stretching out his cramped muscles. He already decided how they would save Shuichi. He didn't care that Tatsumi thought he shouldn't involve too many people. Tatsumi had done things his way and look where it had gotten Shuichi. Without a second thought he picked up the phone and dialled the number.

Hiro picked up on the second ring. He hadn't been getting much sleep since last Tuesday. He was worried about his best friend. It wasn't like him to disappear with out telling anybody.

"Shuichi?! Is that you?! He asked frantically into the phone.

"Sorry to disappoint you Hiro. It's Yuki."

"Yuki? Yuki, do you know where Shuichi is?

"Unfortunately I do."

Hiro was confused at the statement but before he could say anything Yuki continued,

"Shuichi's in trouble Hiro and I need you help. Get Suguru and K and come to Tokyo. The Takayama apartment room 726. I'll explain everything when you get here. Please hurry."

Hiro was about to say more but he was greeted only by the dial tone. Tokyo. Shuichi's in trouble. He grabbed his coat and ran out the door all the while thinking to himself, _"I knew it!"_

* * *

Tatsumi rubbed his eyes sleepily and walked into the kitchen. He was greeted by a strange sight. Yuki was sitting at the table but he wasn't alone. Sitting with him were Hiro, Suguru and K. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it and sat down at the table with them. Yuki had taken control of the situation and brought these people into it. He hoped it would work.

The minute he sat down he saw Hiro glaring at him. The anger was obvious in his narrowed eyes. His hands were curled up into firsts and they were going white around the knuckles. Tatsumi half expected to see steam coming out of his ears.

"So you're the bastard that almost killed Shuichi."

Tatsumi looked him over carefully, trying to see whether or not he should be afraid of the man. He finally answered, "Yes I am."

He hoped he looked confident but he was feeling horrible. Shuichi's life was in danger. Nothing good could come of this. His wife and child were already dead. They would be lucky if they could get either one of them out of there alive.

He saw that everyone was looking at him now. Each one was trying to mask their hatred. Only Yuki looked slightly calm as he continued to explain everything to everyone.

"Like I was saying. Shuichi went in to try and save his friend Ichiro but he was caught in the process."

"How did Ichiro get captured in the first place?" K asked.

Yuki looked at Tatsumi hesitantly and so Tatsumi replied, "He was taken. He was taken right after Fajitzi killed my wife and my eleven year old daughter."

Hiro looked down at the table, regretting his harshness from earlier.

" What does he want?" Suguru asked.

" The CD," Yuki answered but Tatsumi shook his head.

" The CD had nothing to do with this. This is personnel."

Anger washed over his face so they all decided silently not to ask about it.

"Ok," Yuki continued, "now that you guys know what's going on we need a plan of action. Any ideas?"

"Actually," Suguru replied, "I have a plan that I think might work."

* * *

Shuichi and Ichiro had managed to make their way over to the wall even though their hands and ankles were tied together. After much nudging and biting there blindfolds now rested around their necks. They leaned against the wall breathing heavily at the effort.

"Shuichi," Ichiro asked between breaths, "are we ever going to get out of this?"

Shuichi turned his head and met the eyes of his friend. With as much confidence as he could muster he replied, "Definitely and don't you ever doubt it for a moment."

"But what if they can't find out. What do we do then?"

"We'll think of something," he replied as his eyes rested on an air duct vent at the top of their cell. He almost started to laugh, luck was on their side.

* * *

And so the plan was formed. Hiro and Suguru would go in and pretend that they wanted to sign with Big Time Industries. The plan was for K to make a distraction outside the building. In all the confusion Tatsumi and Yuki would sneak in. After they were safely in, Hiro and Suguru would hold the producers attention for as long as possible, giving Yuki and Tatsumi enough time to get Ichiro and Shuichi out. Everything was planned and they were ready to go. And so at 2 pm they put Suguru's plan into action.

Hiro and Suguru entered the building with an air of confidence about them. They walked up to the receptionist and waited. Finally she looked up and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Your Bad Luck! What are you doing here?"

Hiro winked at her and replied, "We've decided N-G isn't the right thing for us right now. We'd like to join up with your company."

The receptionist just stared at them in shock.

"If you don't want us we'll find someone else," with that he pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number.

"No!" she almost screamed, "if you'll be seated someone will be with you shortly."

Hiro hanged up the phone and together him and Suguru sat and waited for K's part of the plan.

* * *

K's cell phone rang then stopped. He grinned excitedly to himself. That was the signal, now the fun begins.

* * *

A loud explosion shook the building and made everyone jump to their feet. The buildings security ran outside and was shocked at the sight that greeted them. An American was swinging back and forth from a telephone pole. Every time he swung towards the building he threw a grenade which exploded in the parking lot.

During the confusion Tatsumi and Yuki snuck into the building. No one noticed them enter except for Hiro and Suguru.

Yuki smiled to himself as he ran down the hallway. He could still hear the guards shouting at K to get down while dodging grenades. The Americans crazy laughter boomed from outside.

No one tried to stop them as they made their way to the elevator. Everyone by now was outside watching the odd performance.

_**

* * *

**_

_**-BANG BANG BANG-**_

The sound startled Shuichi and made Ichiro jump awake from his sleep.

"What was that?" Ichiro asked.

Shuichi listened to the sounds before he replied, "I don't know but I hope whoever's doing it is on our side."

* * *

Finally K ran out of grenades and he let the security chase him away. He jumped into a car and sped to the other side of the block. "Ok guys now it's your turn."

Yuki and Tatsumi made it to the elevator. They were lucky enough that it was deserted when they entered. Pushing the button for the basement they made there way down in silence, both allowing a spark of hope to find its way in their hearts.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiro and Suguru's part came into play. They were to stay there until it was time for them to make the final distraction.

A man approached them and introduced himself.

"Hello I'm Our co-producer is away on business and I'm filling in for him. I hear you are interested in making a record with our studios. Is that true?"

"You bet it is!" Suguru cheered, "We're sick of crumby N-G Studio's."

Hiro slung an arm around Suguru's shoulder and pulled him close. "Me and my buddy plan on being bigger stars then N-G can make us. smiled and motioned for them to follow him. As they walked they continued to talk. "I'm glad you feel that way. There are many opportunities that BTI can give you."

Hiro and Suguru followed the man, all the while waiting for the call that would put into play their part of the plan.

* * *

The elevator finally reached the bottom floor. They half expected to see the whole security team but they were greeted by an empty corridor.

"It seems the distraction worked," Yuki said.

Tatsumi wasn't so sure. Something wasn't right.

Two corridors stretched out in front of them.

"I'll go left and you go right, "Tatsumi said as he started down the corridor.

"Tatumi," Yuki called after him before he disappeared from view.

Tatsumi stopped, still facing the corridor.

"Be careful."

A smile graced Tatsumi's lips, "You to."

Four months ago he wouldn't believe it but at that moment Yuki had accepted Tatsumi as his friend. With that he started down the right side, softly calling Shuichi's name as he went.

* * *

"Listen!" Shuichi whispered loudly. The banging had stopped awhile ago but now he was sure he had heard something else.

"What is it? Ichiro questioned.

"SHH, listen."

There it was again. Shuichi was almost sure that he heard voices. And it was drawing closer.

* * *

Yuki's heart was beating so hard in his chest he thought it would burst. He hadn't admitted it to himself before but he was afraid of what he would find. Would Shuichi be ok? What if he had come to the same fate as Tatsumi's family? What if… Yuki didn't let himself continue. He wouldn't lose Shuichi again. No matter what happened they would be together. No matter what, he promised himself.

They he saw it. A door not more then 10 meters away. He ran to it and started to undo the heavy locks.

_-I'm coming Shuichi I'm coming-_

* * *

Shuichi focused on the door. The clank of locks being turned filled his heart with a new joy. Could it be? Please let it be. Then the door opened revealing a man.

Yuki flung open the door and sunk to his knees at the sight that greeted him. The room was empty.

**(A/N I was very tempted to stop there but I kept going for you guys :P )**

Shuichi wasn't there. He cried out and felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Tatsumi was behind him, a determined look on his face.

"It's not over. Not yet. We still have hope. Come on."

Together they walked back to the elevator and rode it up to the ground floor. Yuki dialled Hiro's cell.

Hiro and Suguru had been sitting and nodding every so often as they listened to when Hiro's phone rang.

"Hello," he answered.

"He's not here Hiro. Come down to the ground floor I want to have a word with the person your with."

"Gotcha," he replied. He hung up and looked at Suguru's questioning eyes. He could tell something wasn't right.

A sudden thought occurred to Hiro. Something that Mr. Cojy had said before but that hadn't registered. Hiro said as pleasantly as possible, "Where is Mr. Hung exactly."

"Oh, he had some business to take care of. He's with the president right now."

"Can I ask where?"

"Sorry that's classified information."

Anger flashed in Hiro's eyes for a split second before he put on his friendly face again.

"Ok. Well a friend of mine is downstairs and he would like to talk to you."

"Ok, "he replied confused at the apparent change of subject.

They headed down to the ground floor.

The minute they came down in the elevator Yuki ran towards the man, grabbed his collar and with anger burning in his eyes screamed, "Where is he?"

The man looked frightened and tried to back up back into the elevator but Hiro and Suguru blocked his way.

"I... I... dddon't know wwhat your ttalking about," the man stuttered.

"Like hell you don't!"

Hiro stepped in.

"Where's the president clas-. Um let me check for you."

He rushed over to the receptionist's desk and used her computer to access the information.

"He's in the warehouse district. He said he had to check a shipment that just came in. Building 23."

They heard the screech of tires from in front of the building.

"Good-bye Hiro called over his shoulder as they all rushed through the door and into the car that K had drove in front.

* * *

Shuichi didn't recognize the man that stood there. Another man appeared behind him and together they dragged Shuichi and Ichiro into the main body of the warehouse. For that was where they were. Shuichi saw more men gathered around a table playing cards. Pop cans lay on there sides where, bullet holes in them. The men had used them for target practice. A portable radio sat beside the men.

Shuichi and Ichiro were brought to another warehouse. Building 23 so he guessed that they had been in 24. When they entered the building Shuichi saw Fajitzi talking to his 'co-producer' Mr. Hung. Mr. Hung who now had a machine gun strapped over his shoulder. Fajitzi turned towards them and a smile spread across his face.

"They just left the studio now," Mr. Hung finished telling him.

Fajitzi's smiled widened as he took a pistol out of his belt loop. He added bullets one by one and then held the gun like it was a precious stone. Shuichi and Ichiro were dropped in front of him. He knelt down and pulled Ichiro's chin up so he was looking him in the eye. He put the gun to his temple and his smile turned into an evil grin.

"Not long now."

Then he let Ichiro's chin fall and pointed the gun at Shuichi's head.

_-Bang-_

**(A/N DUN DUN DUN lol I told you id leave you with a cliffy… uh oh is Shuichi dead :P there are only three chapters left!!! Please please PLEASE REVIEW!!! Im sorry Hiro and K and Suguru didn't have that big a part in this chapter but Hiro and K have a bigger part next chapter… the next chapter has the big CLIMAX!!! And I promise you learn who Fajitzi is… please Review! 3 xoxo)**


	7. Wednesday Part 2

**Chapter 7: Wednesday Part 2**

**(A/N thank you so much guys for all your reviews… I know you all hate cliffys but as you've probably noticed most of my chapters end in a cliffy... I just love doing them lol… and FYI this chapter ends in a cliffy too hides in a dark corner using a food tray for protection Thank You Guys For All Your Support!!! This is the third last chapter.**

_Then he let Ichiro's chin fall and pointed the gun at Shuichi's head._

------------------------------------------

"Bang," he said with a smile. He stood up slowly and put the pistol into his belt loop.

"Take them back. We won't need them until the others arrive."

The men tried to drag them but found it more difficult.

"Undo their bounds they aren't going anywhere. Just remember to tie them back up when you put them back."

The rope around their wrists and ankles were cut off and they stood clumsily on weak legs as they tried to massage the feeling back into their wrists.

"Come on," one of the men said as they were pushed out of the door and back into the other warehouse.

They were put into the same room as before and the other man started tying there ankles back together. He was just finishing Shuichi's wrists when one of the men from the card table called over to him.

"Come on Robby I'm going to steal all your chips."

"Don't you touch my chips," He shouted as he hurried to the door. It closed with a loud clank as the lock slid into place.

Shuichi started laughing and Ichiro stared at him in worry. What if being held captive have made his friend crack.

Shuichi turned to face him and Ichiro smiled for the first time in a long time.

* * *

"Hurry up K, hurry up we need to get there fast," Yuki ordered from the passenger seat.

"I'm going as fast as I can. But before we get there I think we should work out a plan. We can't just go barging in there! This is the mob were talking about. We need a strategy."

"You're right," Suguru replied, "no matter how much I want to help I would only be a liability. I'll keep watch and if something goes wrong or you're not out in a certain time frame I'll call the cops."

Tatsumi was about to say something but he stopped himself. If the police came he would be arrested but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was Ichiro and Shuichi.

"Sounds good," was all he said.

"Ok. Now that that's settled I think we should brake up into teams. Team A would be the distraction and Team B would go in and save Shuichi and Ichiro. Yuki I think you and Tatsumi should be on team B," K said taking charge.

Tatsumi and Yuki nodded in reply.

"It's settled then," Tatsumi stated as the warehouse district came into view.

He glanced at his watch, 3:45. The sun blazed brightly in the late afternoon sky.

"But I think he should wait," Tatsumi and K said at the same time. K continued, "It would be smart to scope out the building and see what were dealing with. And I think a recovery mission such as this would be best done after dark. More cover."

Nobody said anything but everyone was in mutual agreement. They would wait till dark. Then their plan would be put into action.

* * *

Ichiro smiled and almost cried out in joy.

The man Robbie had been in such a hurry that he hadn't tied Shuichi's hands together tightly enough. The slim wrist singer was able to pull his hands out. He started working on his ankles and then moved on to Ichiro. Within minutes the two boys were out of their bonds.

"I have a plan to get out," Shuichi whispered, "It should work but we have to be careful and really quiet."

"Ok," Ichiro replied, "let's do it!"

* * *

As the rescuers put together a plan the rescue-ees thought of one themselves. The sun slowly crept its way across the horizon as they both put there plans into action.

* * *

As the sun finally disappeared behind the trees the rock band, the novelist, the crazy American and the ex-mob leader slowly made their way towards the warehouses.

"Ok. Is everyone ready?" K asked. He was fully decked out in army paint and had an assault rifle and a machine gun slung over his shoulder. Along with various other weapons of different sizes that were concealed on his person.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Ok then, Hiro you're with me. Team B you know where to go and what to do. Good luck."

And with those last words of encouragement they were off. Indeed Team B knew where they were going. After careful observations of the warehouse they had concluded that Shuichi and Ichiro were being held in the warehouse behind the main one.

They slowly crept towards the warehouse, aware of every sound that the night made, jumping inadvertently at the slightest rustle of leaves.

K made his way slowly towards the building. He had all his equipment prepared for the job ahead.

"K," Hiro whispered, "I don't know how to create a distraction. I can't shoot people."

K smiled mischievously as he put a small object into Hiro's hands. The grenades pin was glinted around K's finger. Hiro's eyes widened in shock as he realized what it was. In a great show of strength he threw it at the warehouse and it hit the door head on. It exploded in a fury of smoke and fire. The door blew open and men ran out trying to see where there late night attacker was. K smiled once again and disappeared into the trees, Hiro following close behind him.

**

* * *

**

**BANG**

Shuichi almost fell from his position on Ichiro's shoulders.

"Just a little longer. Got it," he exclaimed in triumph. The steel grate fell to the floor.

* * *

Yuki and Tatsumi ducked behind some bushes as armed men ran out of the warehouse where Shuichi and Ichiro were being held. Yuki smirked at how simple this would be. They ran up to the side of the warehouse and peeked in. No one was there. Luck really was on their side. A lone door stood at the end of the building. They were so close Yuki felt his heart almost jump in joy, until he remembered the last time he had been so close to finding Shuichi. _Please please be there!_

They reached the door and Yuki, just like a couple hours ago, undid the locks and opened the door. But just like a couple house ago, the room was empty. Once again Shuichi wasn't there.

* * *

Shuichi crawled blindly through the air duct that ran the whole length of the warehouse and connected to the one beside it. They reached an opening and looked down into an empty warehouse. Swinging open the duct they jumped down onto the crates and ran as fast as they could through the door and out into the night.

* * *

The snapping of twigs from behind made Hiro spin around. He was preparing himself for men armed with machine guns but the sight that greeted him almost brought tears to his eyes.

"Shuichi!" he cried as he engulfed his friend in a hug.

With tears in his eyes Shuichi hugged him back and they stood there for what seemed like hours, but what was only a couple seconds.

"Where's Yuki?" Hiro asked looking behind Shuichi for a sign of the older man.

"What do you mean Yuki?"

"Didn't he get you out?"

Shuichi shook his head slowly, "We climbed out through the air duct."

"Then where's Yuki?"

At that moment a single shot echoed in the still night air.

* * *

"He's not here. Not again. Where the hell is he?" Yuki shouted in annoyance.

"You'll see soon enough," came the reply from behind him, followed by the click of a bullet being put into a barrel.

Yuki and Tatsumi turned slowly to see three men in the door way of the cell. The men smiled when he saw Tatsumi.

"Welcome back Tatsumi. He's been expecting you," one of them said.

A bullet whizzed by Yuki's ear, leaving a scratch on his face. The other two men smiled.

"Come on."

Yuki and Tatsumi were herded through the door and to the mob leader who was waiting for them.

* * *

Shuichi's heart cried out in a mixture of joy and anguish as he saw that familiar head of blond hair enter the building surrounded by guns. Yuki was here but now he was in trouble. If he had only stayed where he was Yuki would have saved him.

"We got to help them!" he cried out.

"I don't know how we can Shuichi. He's right in the middle of it now. There's not much we can do," K said to the boy.

Ichiro was near tears as he looked at Shuichi with a pleading look in his eyes. _Save my brother_ his eyes were saying.

"Well we can't just do nothing!" Shuichi cried out once again.

K's eyes widened and he bowed his head in defeat. Everyone looked at him questioningly but they didn't have to wait long. In the shadows of the trees the glint of steel could now be seen, as they were surrounded by Fajitzi's men.

"On your knees! All of you! Get down!"

They were all grabbed roughly and dragged towards the warehouse.

* * *

As Yuki and Tatsumi entered the building Yuki saw for the first time the man responsible. He could also feel the rage rolling off Tatsumi in lethal waves. Fajitzi looked back at Tatsumi with the same hatred.

"Well well," he finally said, "a pleasure to see you again Tatsumi. I've been waiting for years for the chance to see you again."

"Well I haven't," he spat back.

An evil smirk slowly made its way across Fajitzi's face as he said something that made Yuki's blood run cold in his veins.

"Is that any way to talk to your father?"

* * *

As Shuichi and everyone entered the warehouse Shuichi heard the horrible words being spoken by Fajitzi.

"Is that any way to talk to your father?"

Shuichi couldn't help but look in shock at Fajitzi as the information surrounded him in that single moment.

_-His father. Ichiro and Tatsumi's father. But Ichiro said he was dead. Oh my god. This was the same man who almost killed Ichiro. The same man who would rape him every night and lock Tatsumi in the closet. Wait that means.-_

The realization was too horrible for words.

_-Tatsumi's father killed his own daughter-in-law. He killed his own grandchild.-_

Shuichi looked at the man standing in the center of the room.

_-What kind of monster was he?-_

Yuki looked up as the new people entered the room. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Shuichi among them. He almost didn't recognize him with his purple hair but he would recognize his lover's small frame and innocent face anywhere. Shuichi's amethyst eyes swam with tears as they met Yuki's.

They were all lined up sitting beside each other. Tatsumi, Ichiro, K, Hiro, Yuki and Shuichi. Shuichi moved closer to Yuki the minute he was sitting and Yuki put a protective arm around his shoulder. No one, and he meant no one, was going to touch his Shu-chan. Not again. Not ever again.

Tatsumi also had a protective arm around his younger brother as he continued to stare at his father. They all sat in an uneasy silence. Each thinking the same thing.

**Now What.**

Fajitzi seemed to eat up the fear his captives were displaying. He enjoyed the gleams of hope in their frightened eyes, and he would enjoy destroying that hope even more.

"You must all know," he said finally breaking the silence, "that none of you are going to get out of here tonight. I'm sorry, but the next time you will be seen by anyone is when they fish your bodies out of the ocean. Now," he grinned as he loaded even more bullets into his pistol, "whose first?"

Suguru anxiously waited in the van. The minute he saw Yuki and Tatsumi being brought into the warehouse he knew that the plan had failed. He had to act. He called Tohma and explained the situation the best he could. Tohma had reassured him and said that an elite task force was on the way.

As Suguru saw Hiro, K, Shuichi and who he thought must be Ichiro, being taken into the warehouse he knew he had made the right choice. The only thing he could do now was wait, and hope that help got here in time.

As he began to get more worried, he could hear the whirl of a helicopter in the distance. Maybe everything would be ok after all. But his hope was instantly crushed when he heard the sound of a gun shot resonating from the warehouse. _Please let everyone be ok._

Tatsumi gripped his right shoulder in pain where the bullet had entered. Fajitzi stood smiling over him, smoking pistol in hand. Ichiro torn a piece of his shirt and tried to stop the bleeding as best he could, as Shuichi hid his face in Yuki's shoulder as he tried to hold back the tears.

Yuki could feel Shuichi trembling as he tightened his grip on the younger boys shoulder. He used his other hand to lightly wipe away the stray tears that had found there way down his face.

"It's ok Shu," he whispered softly, "he's ok. Look he's ok."

And indeed Tatsumi was ok for it was just a flesh wound.

"Let them go Fajitzi. This is between you and me. Let them go."

"Actually Tatsumi they are involved in this now," he pulled out another gun and nodded at one of his men. One of the mob men grabbed Shuichi by his hair and threw him on the ground in front of Fajitzi.

"Shuichi!" Yuki cried out as he tried to run to Shuichi but a mob men held him back.

"You tried to kill me Tatsumi," Fajitzi scolded him; "you tried to kill me then you left me for dead. That really hurt you know. I raised you the best by myself after your mother took her little swan dive. And that was how you repay me. Beat my head in with a wrench, and then leave me there. Well let's see how you like it. I'm going to hurt you Tatsumi. I'm going to make you beg for death. I'm going to kill your friends one by one and, then I'm going to kill you. Slow and painfully.

Tatsumi screamed out as another man pulled Ichiro from his arms and threw him on the ground beside Shuichi.

"No! Stop! Please don't hurt them. Please don't hurt them," he cried as tears poured down his face.

Fajitzi smiled sinisterly as he pointed the pistols at Ichiro and then at Shuichi.

"No!" Yuki, Tatsumi, K, and Hiro cried at the same time.

Fajitzi's fingers slowly pulled the trigger.

The guns went off.

Tohma's special police burst through the doors at that moment but they were too late.

The damage was done.

And on that cold night the heavens opened their gates for two new souls, and awaited the arrival of another soul who would be arriving soon.

**( A/N OHHH is Shuichi and Ichiro dead? What's going to happen next? I know you probably all hate me now… sorry but I couldn't resist I had to leave a cliffy… at least I warned you this time right! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I have resorted back to my criminal ways and I am once again kidnapping the next chapter… my ransom demand is 10 reviews… muah haha haha … ill try to update as soon as possible… oh btw… how many of you knew that Fajitzi was Tatsumi and Ichiro's father ;P … teehee please review:D :D )**


	8. And The World Was Still

**Chapter 8: And The World Was Still**

**(A/N ok guys here it is… I know I said that there would only be two more chapters left but when I was writing this I decided that it would be better as its own chapter… so this is the third last chapter and two more after this.**

"Ichiro!!! Ichiro please open your eyes. Please Ichiro look at me."

"Tatsumi," a soft voice whispered.

"It's ok Ichiro. You're going to be ok. I'm here. You're going to be ok. Just hang in there."

Tatsumi knew that was a lie. He could hear Ichiro's struggle for breathe and he could see the blood trickling out of Ichiro's mouth.

Tatsumi tried to fight back sobs as he held his brother tighter to him.

"Remember when dad wasn't that bad, and all mom needed was us."

Ichiro smiled softly, a single tear escaping from the corner of his eye.

"Remember how I always took care of you. I never let anyone hurt you. Remember-"

Ichiro softly laid his fingers on his brother's lips.

Tatsumi held his hand and kissed it as unstoppable tears fell on Ichiro's bullet wound. A wound that went right through his heart.

"Remember," Ichiro whispered softly, using the last of his strength, "when you had to let me go."

"No please Ichiro. Stay with me! Please! I need you. Please don't leave me. You're my baby brother. I'm supposed to protect you. Please stay. Please."

Ichiro blinked slowly and Tatsumi had to lean forward to hear his last words.

"Let me go."

The words escaped on his last breathe and Tatsumi held his brother closer to him and cried out one last time.

"Ichiro!!!"

But the boy didn't answer, nor would he ever again. His eyes were closed, his heart was still, and his spirit had moved on.

* * *

Shuichi couldn't move, and even if he could he didn't want to. Everything had happened so fast. He didn't know what was going on. All he was aware of was a blur of movement and a horrible pain in his heart.

His wandering mind was pulled back to reality by someone's horrible screams.

Tatsumi held something small in his arms and sobs racked his body.

_Ichiro. Oh god Ichiro. _

Shuichi lay on the cold concrete ground trying to take in what had happened. Everything was a blur. What had happened? His head hurt from making contact with the ground and he could see blood slowly pooling underneath him. His heart hurt so much. Why couldn't he remember what had happened.

He tried to play it back in his head. _Fajitzi shot him and Ichiro, then K shot Fajitzi_. He could see him on the floor dead. No, wait, something's not right.

_He pointed the gun at us and pulled the trigger. Then I was falling fore ward. Oh god the pain. _

Shuichi tried to look around but he couldn't move, he felt like he was being crushed and at the corner of his vision he could see gold.

Then he looked down at the blood on the ground and a single thought brought him to his senses.

"_It's not my blood."_

He turned his head trying to see the gold but not wanting to see at the same time. It all came back to him in pieces and as each piece fell into place a tear slid down his cheek.

_Fajitzi pointed the guns and slowly pulled the trigger. As the gun went off he was falling fore ward just missing the bullet. But he remembered the sound of metal impacting flesh_.

And now he knew why he couldn't move. Now he knew why there was gold at the edge of his vision. Now he remembered Yuki's cry as the bullet hit him.

_Fajitzi slowly pulled the trigger. Yuki pulled away from the man holding him and jumped. _

"Yuki," words softly spoken, a reality not ready to be accepted.

Shuichi turned slowly, and Yuki slid off of him.

His lover's angelic face was contorted in pain, and Shuichi's heart cried out in pain at the sight. The bullet had pierced Yuki's heart and from the wound flowed deep crimson. Yuki's face was pale and almost lifeless, except for the wince as he was moved.

"Yuki," Shuichi sobbed touching his lovers face.

"Yuki! Wake up! Wake up Yuki! Please wake up."

Almost the same words Tatsumi had spoken.

Tears poured down his face as he stroked Yuki's.

"Please wake up. I need you, please don't leave me. Please."

He felt hands grabbing him and pulling him back. The medical team strapped Yuki into a stretcher.

He could hear the medics shouting orders, as he was dragged to one ambulance and Yuki was wheeled to another.

"No please I have to stay with him, let me go. I have to be with him. He needs me. Please! Yuki!!!"

Before the doors closed Shuichi heard the distinct beep of a flat line and the medics screaming –clear-. But after that he heard no more. A horrible darkness started to close in on him, and as he fell into that darkness a single word escaped his lips.

"Yuki."

Then the darkness engulfed him. And he knew no more.

**(A/N I know you all hate me… its sad and to make it even worse it's a cliffy… I just thought that it would be better if I did this part as its own chapter since I found this too delicate to rush and I didn't want to ruin it with the rest of the dialogue…so what do you guys think… is Yuki going to die? He took a bullet for Shuichi :'( please review and ill get the next chapter up as soon as possible… its already written and everything!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**

**(P.S one slight problem guys :( my internet is down and wont be working till next friday... ill try to find some way to update soon since i dont want to leave you with such a mean cliffy... ill try my best )**


	9. Sacrifice

**Chapter 9: Sacrifice**

**(A/N ive just got one thing too say... WAH!!! EVERYBODY HATES ME cries in a corner but i know its my fault for the cliffy so its ok... i hope i can make up for everything with this chapter...This is the second last chapter… please enjoy!!!)**

YPOV

It was just like my nightmare. The one I had been having for the past week or so. The one where Shuichi was being taken from me and there was nothing I could about it. But that was a nightmare. This was reality. I couldn't let my Shu be taken away from me again. I couldn't let him die again.

Fajitzi pointed the gun and I screamed out. His finger slowly pulled the trigger. With all my strength I pulled away from the man holding me. The next thing I knew I was in the air, sailing towards Shuichi. I knew I had saved him when I felt the bullet dig its way into my flesh, settling into my heart. I cried out at the pain and then darkness closed in on me. All went dark. And then…

---------------------------

_I can see him. He's standing at the edge of a cliff looking over the edge. I call his name. He turns slowly. He's smiling and his amethyst eyes sparkle. I run towards him all the while screaming his name. I run through a wild green forest that almost matches his beauty, and then the world shifts. The lush green forest turns burnt and black. The cliff crumbles and he falls. I reach out and catch his hand as he dangles over the edge._

"_Hold on Shuichi. I've got you."_

_Tears spring to his eyes._

_Slowly his hand slips from mine._

"_Shuichi!!!"_

"_Yuki!!!" he screams as he falls. But this time I jump after him. My hand catches his hand and my other hand catches the edge of the cliff._

_With strength I didn't know I possessed I pulled him up until he was holding onto the edge of the cliff. Then I pushed him up until he was safely at the top._

"_Yuki," he sobbed as he tried to pull me up, but he wasn't strong enough. _

"_Yuki! Wake up! Wake up Yuki! Please wake up." _

_Wake up? What was he talking about?_

"_Please wake up. I need you, please don't leave me. Please."_

_My hand slipped from his slowly and I fell into the darkness. The darkness swirled around me and stabbed at my heart making it shatter and bleed._

_As the darkness overpowered me I heard: _

"_No please I have to stay with him, let me go. I have to be with him. He needs me. Please! Yuki!!!"_

_I couldn't understand what he was saying and at that point I didn't care. The pain in my heart was too much to bear and I let the darkness drag me under. _

Shuichi woke up. He didn't know where he was, all he could hear was the beep beep of a machine. Then all the memories came back to him and he sat up in panic.

"He's stable," came the voice from beside him.

Shuichi turned and saw Tatsumi in the bed beside him, his face empty of all emotion.

"His heart stopped for a whole 84 seconds but they were able to bring him back."

Shuichi slung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up shakily.

"Where are you going?"

"Like you even need to ask."

Tatsumi nodded understandably and replied, "I'm coming too."

After many nurse's offices and hallways they finally reached Yuki's room. Shuichi stood at the door way at first, taking in the sight in front of him. Yuki had a mask over his mouth and monitors stuck all over his bare chest. His heart beat softly and so slowly that Shuichi feared that each beat would be his last. He finally made his way over to the bed and sat down in the chair Tatsumi had pulled over for him. Tatsumi leaned lightly against the wall.

They weren't there for long when a doctor came in and greeted them.

"Is he going to be ok," Shuichi asked, fear making his voice quiet.

"That all depends Mr.Shindou but I'm afraid things aren't looking good. The bullet lodged itself into Mr.Yuki's heart. Even if we were able to get it out, the heart is too damaged to function. We've put him on the organ donor list but his blood type is "A" positive which is rare. I'm afraid that only a miracle would get Mr.Yuki a heart in time. I'm sorry." The doctor left them to their thoughts.

Shuichi turned and looked at his lover. Tears sliding down his cheek as he grasped Yuki's hand and lay his head on the bed.

Tatsumi quietly left the room. He had to visit the morgue. If only, he thought to himself, Fajitzi's blood type was the same as Yuki's but unfortunately it was B negative, just like Ichiro's.

The morgue was a cold and dimly lit place, the only light came from two lights which shone down on the bodies of his father and his brother. He first walked over to his fathers' body and looked down at the man who had destroyed his life. How could he take the life of such an innocent and sweet little girl? How could he take the life of his son and his daughter-in-law? How could he take the life of Yuki?

Tatsumi wasn't kidding himself. He knew that Yuki was going to die.

He then walked over to his brother's side and pulled up a chair. His hand lightly stroked Ichiro's pale and cold face. Fighting back tears he sat down at his brother's side and fell into an uneasy sleep.

----------------------------------- ----------------------------

----------------------------------------

_Tatsumi opened his eyes and found himself in a vast dry valley. Dark grey clouds quickly sped by in the navy blue sky. The wind howled and blew at him as a lone figure approached._

_Fajitzi smiled at him with his sinister smirk and saluted a mock salute. Then the wind swirled around him and he vanished from sight. Once he was gone the wind calmed and the dark blue sky turned a beautiful shade of baby blue. The dry valley became lush green._

_A new figure approached him from the distance. Every time he blinked it came closer, until it stood five feet away. He could feel the tears slide down his cheek as the dazzling woman smiled at him. She seemed to glow with a faint light and her warm brown eyes stared lovingly at him._

"_Hitomi."_

_She smiled and then from behind her appeared a little girl with silky brown hair and gorgeous green eyes._

"_Daddy!" the girl cried as she flung herself into his arms._

_Tatsumi couldn't find words for how he felt. He couldn't find anything to say. He just held his daughter close to him and held on for dear life._

"_I miss you daddy."_

"_I miss you so much. So very much."_

_Sakura pulled away and smiled, then ran to her mother and grabbed her hand._

"_Hitomi."_

_She smiled softly again and turned to leave. _

_He watched as they slowly vanished before his eyes._

"_Sakura come back please! Hitomi please come back!"_

_He couldn't stand any longer, his knees buckled under him and he sank to the ground as he watched his family fade away._

_A hand reassuringly touched his shoulder. He looked up into Ichiro's smiling face._

_It seemed like an eternity he cried into his brother's shoulder. It was like there roles had been reversed. Ichiro was the one doing the comforting now. _

_Finally he composed himself enough to look at his baby brother._

"_I'm so sorry. I promised to always protect you. I'm so sorry Ichiro. Please forgive me."_

"_It's ok. It wasn't your fault. I'm happy here, we all are."_

_He turned and Tatsumi could see Hitomi and Sakura in the distance._

"_But we miss you Tatsumi."_

_Tatsumi looked at his brother as more tears fell from his eyes._

"_Don't worry big brother, we will be here. Always. But you have to wake up now. You have to go back. They need you on the other side."_

"_I don't want to go. Let me stay please."_

_Ichiro kissed his brother lightly on the forehead as he softly whispered, "wake up."_

Tatsumi jolted awake from his sleep. He could still feel Ichiro's lips on his forehead. A tear made its way down his cheek as he closed his eyes and remembered his family. He opened his eyes and stared at the cold body of his brother.

"_You know what you have to do," a voice echoed at the back of his mind._

He got up and went through the bag with his fathers effects until he found what he was looking for. He then made the journey back up to Yuki's room.

When he got there he peeked inside and watched Shuichi, still crying into the blanket.

He didn't enter the room though, rather he entered the empty one beside it. He spent twenty minutes writing the note. He had to make it perfect. Finally he folded the paper and wrote Shuichi's name on it. He sat on the empty bed as he went over what the doctor said in his mind.

'_The bullet lodged itself into Mr.Yuki's heart. Even if we were able to get it out, the heart is too damaged to function. We've put him on the organ donor list but his blood type is "A" positive which is rare. I'm afraid that only a miracle would get Mr.Yuki a heart in time.'_

A miracle. Or destiny. Fajitzi and Ichiro both had a "B" negative blood type, but Tatsumi had "A" positive. He knew the minute he heard those words that this would be the outcome. He lightly held the pistol that he had grabbed from his fathers effects and saw that it had a single bullet in it. That was all he needed.

As he sat there he remembered the poem Hitomi had read to him on their wedding day.

_No distance can keep us apart_

_I am you and you are me_

_Your thoughts are my thoughts_

_Your dreams are my dreams_

_Your pains are my pains_

_Your fears are my fears_

_And your life is my life_

_Death can not keep us apart_

_Not now not ever_

_For you are my soul_

_And without you I can't move on_

_Death can not separate us_

_It can only bring us together._

He placed the gun to his temple and imagined his wife's smiling face, his daughters laugh, and his brothers comforting words,

'_We will always be here.'_

"I'm coming." Was the last thing he said, as his finger slowly pulled the trigger.

**-BANG-**

**(A/N you guys probably hate me even more!!! But I promise you there is a reason for Ichiro's death… you'll see in the next chapter… anyways please please review!!! I hoped you like the chapter!!!)**


	10. On The Breeze Of A Memory

**Chapter 10: On The Breeze Of A Memory**

**(A/N this is the final chapter of my sequel A Race Against Time… id like to thank all of you for supporting me and reviewing…without further ado…I give you chapter 10!!! **

**-BANG-**

The sound made Shuichi jump up from where he was and race out of the room. A thought kept nagging at the back of his mind. Where was Tatsumi? His question was answered for him as minutes later; doctors wheeled a dead Tatsumi out of the room next door. A doctor followed close behind and whispered something to the nurse; he held a folded piece of paper in his hand. The nurse nodded and went into Yuki's room and wheeled him out.

"What's going on?" Shuichi asked as fresh tears poured down his face.

The doctor smiled kindly and gently led him into Yuki's room.

"Sit down and get some rest," he said softly as he handed Shuichi the note, "this will explain everything.

Confused Shuichi read the note that had been left for him.

_Dear Shuichi,_

_I have come to think of you as my friend which is why I had to do something to _

_help you. I have nothing left to live for in this world Shuichi. The only thing I _

_had to live for was my family and after they were killed all I had was Ichiro _

_but now he's gone. I wouldn't be doing this if Ichiro was still here but I'm _

_glad I am doing this. My family waits for me on the other side and I happily _

_join them. My life has never been good. My daughter, my wife and my brother _

_made it better but my life has been going nowhere but down hill ever since my _

_mother died, and that was before I even met Hitomi. I've been trapped in this _

_life and the more I lived it the worst it got. My family was the only thing that _

_kept me here but now they're gone. My heart was shattered Shuichi, shattered _

_beyond repair. If I didn't die now then I would have eventually. But even _

_though it's shattered I'm sure Yuki can make good use of it. Take my heart _

_Shuichi; it is the only gift I can think of to give to you. It's the only thing that _

_can make up for all that I've put you through. You are my friend and I hope _

_you can forgive me and see me as your friend. Give Yuki my heart and I will _

_finally rest in peace._

_Good Bye Shuichi,_

_Your Friend,_

_Tatsumi._

Shuichi had never done so much crying in his life. He cried for Hitomi and Sakura, for Tatsumi's mother. For what ever had made his father such a horrible man. He cried for Yuki and for Tatsumi. And last of all he cried for Tatsumi's sacrifice. When no more tears would come Shuichi leaned his head back against the chair and let fatigue overtake him.

Shuichi woke for a moment as the doctor wheeled Yuki back in. He tried to stop himself from looking at the bloody bandage that rested over his heart.

"I'd like to talk to you for a moment," the doctor motioned to the door. Shuichi reluctantly followed, casting one last look at Yuki before he left the room.

"The transplant surgery went well," the doctor started, "but he has lost too much blood and he has been unconscious for so long that the outcome is not very certain. At the present his body has entered a coma and we have no way of knowing when, or if, he will come out of it. It's best to look at the options. Did Mr.Yuki believe in prolonged life?"

Shuichi was barely aware of what the doctor was saying.

_A coma? "If" he ever wakes up. What if Tatsumi's sacrifice was for nothing? What if Yuki never wakes up?_

Finally the doctor left and Shuichi returned to Yuki's side. Shuichi found out that it was early Friday morning. Yuki had been shot Wednesday night. Shuichi stayed by his side all through Friday. Friday afternoon Mika and Tohma came by and stayed a few hours. Friday evening K, Hiro and Suguru came. Saturday morning Tatsuha stopped by. They all looked at Yuki with saddened expressions. They were all sure that Yuki would never wake up.

SUNDAY

MONDAY

TUESDAY

WEDNESDAY

THURSDAY

Just over a week since Yuki was shot and he still hadn't woken up. Shuichi heard voices from outside the door and crept closer pressing his ear to it.

He could just make out Mika's teary voice as she spoke to the doctor. Four words that she said made Shuichi stumble back in surprise.

"…_won't prolong his pain."_

She was really going to do it. She was going to kill Yuki.

Shuichi ran to Yuki's side and took his hand.

"Please Yuki wake up. You have to wake up Yuki," his small body shook with uncontrollable sobbs. " Please wake up."

"Come back to me Yuki. I need you. Why won't you wake up. I'll be good. I won't bother you while you're writing. I'll be quiet."

Tears poured from his eyes and landed on Yuki's blanket.

"I'll be so, so quiet. Please Yuki, I can't lose you too. I can't lose you Yuki."

He rested his head on Yuki's lap as he gripped his hand.

"Why won't you wake up. You're supposed to be ok now. Tatsumi died so you would be ok. You have to wake up. If you wake up we can go home, we can pretend none of this ever happened. There's no more danger. No more bad guys coming after us. Everything's ok, you just have to wake up."

The beep beep of the machine was the only sound that broke the silence, except for Shuichi's sobs.

Shuichi was crying so hard he was having a hard time breathing, but he didn't get up, he didn't even raise his head. Instead he squeezed Yuki's hand tighter and begged one more time.

"Please just wake up."

Shuichi spent the rest of the day crying and holding Yuki's hand. Finally he couldn't stay awake anymore and he drifted into a restless sleep.

_Darkness is everywhere, crushing him in on all sides. Shuichi recognized the darkness instantly. It was the same darkness that tried to pull him down when he lay dieing just five months ago. _

"_Yuki!" he cried out into the darkness. No answer._

_Then suddenly there he was. Floating through the darkness. _

"_Yuki!" Shuichi cried again as he struggled to make his way to Yuki. But the darkness started to pull him away and then Yuki was lost from his sight._

**YPOV**

_The darkness overcame me and I accepted it. I let it carry me along. I let it slowly consume me. I don't know how long I drifted. Time was not important. Nor would it ever be important again. The longer I drifted, the farther I got away from the light. At first the light was just beyond my reach, but now as I drifted further and further, I knew I would never reach it again._

_I was aware of some things as I floated in the darkness. Sometimes for a brief moment I could hear someone crying. But then the darkness closed in and the sound was lost._

_I continued to drift._

"_Yuki!" _

_The name barely registered. Yuki. A name I had forgotten while I was wrapped in this never ending darkness._

"_Yuki!"_

_And that voice. So familiar. But it's too far away, I can't reach it. The darkness is too heavy, crushing my mind and my heart. It weighs down my hopes and crushes my will. But the name. I recognize the name. Was it my name?_

_And who was the voice who screamed it? I feel like I should know. My memories lay hidden in the darkness and as long as it controls me, I will never know the name of the crying angel._

_A crying angel with amethyst eyes._

_The eyes. I can see them in my minds eye. Beautiful tearful eyes. And the angel with those eyes, crying my name. Where was that place, the place with the crying angel? It's a blur but it happened just before the darkness reached out its cold hands and took me for its own. It's a blur. All except for the angel._

_Shuichi lay suspended in the darkness as Yuki vanished from his sight. _

"_Yuki," sobs racked his body and a single tear made its way down his cheek. The tear fell slowly into the enveloping darkness and then it disappeared._

_Yuki could hear something. Someone was crying. Again someone was crying. He wanted to find the person and comfort them but the darkness hid the person from his view. But then he felt something. Well, he saw something. The darkness seemed to become just a shade lighter. But it was enough. He found he could move again._

"_Yuki. Please come back. Please." Tears continued to slide down his face. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Yuki! Please come back."_

"_Why did you have to do it? Why did you jump in front of the bullet? It was meant for me. Not you! It was meant for me. Why didn't you just let it get me? You would be ok. You wouldn't be trapped in here."_

"_Please God. Just let me die. Let Yuki live and you can have me. Take me instead, just please, please give him back."_

_Shuichi cried out into the darkness,_

"_Yuki I love you come back!"_

_He could move. And now he could hear the angel's voice. The angel was crying. _

"_Yuki. Please come back please."_

_Yuki. Now he knew he was Yuki. The darkness became lighter._

"_This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Yuki! Please come back."_

_It's not your fault, he wanted to say, but words would not form in his mouth._

_And then he could see him. He could see the crying angel. And he really was an angel._

_My angel? The thought appeared in his mind._

"_Why did you have to do it? Why did you jump in front of the bullet? It was meant for me. Not you! It was meant for me. Why didn't you just let it get me? You would be ok. You wouldn't be trapped in here."_

_Bullet?_

_I jumped in front of a bullet?_

_Wait._

_Bullet. Warehouse. The angel with the amethyst eyes. _

"_Please God. Just let me die. Let Yuki live and you can have me. Take me instead, just please, please give him back."_

_The memories slowly started to come back as the darkness became less and less forceful._

_Bullet. Warehouse._

_A gun and I screamed. The trigger. With all my strength I pulled away. I was in the air, sailing towards him. The bullet dug its way into my flesh, settling into my heart. I cried out at the pain and then darkness closed in on my vision. All went dark. _

_But I had saved him. _

_That's all that mattered._

_The angels purple hair swaying as he searched._

_Purple hair that used to be pink, and smelled of strawberries. _

_Strawberries?_

"_Yuki I love you come back!"_

_I moved closer to the angel and then he turned suddenly and looked at me. Our eyes met and in that instant the darkness was no more and from his amethyst eyes poured tears._

_My crying angel. _

_My Shuichi._

_I stared into the light of his crying eyes, and then once again everything went dark._

YPOV

I was aware of four things when I woke up. One: the beeping of a machine. Two: the mask over my mouth. Three: the pain in my heart. Four: someone was holding my hand and his tears soaked my blanket.

I moved the mask away from my mouth and gazed at him softly. He was still sleeping.

"Shuichi," I whispered softly. My voice came out hoarse like it hadn't been used in a long time.

"Shu. Wake up."

SPOV

I woke up and tears were still sliding down my face.

"Shuichi." The voice I had longed to hear for so long whispered softly. More tears fell down my face. _Why did my mind play such horrible tricks on me?_

"Shu. Wake up."

I sat up slowly and opened my eyes. Preparing myself to be faced with a sleeping Yuki. 

Golden eyes stared back at me.

"Yuki," I whispered, afraid to say his name.

He opened his arms and I leapt into them. So many tears had been shed in the last week but I couldn't help myself. The joy that overwhelmed me was too much and I cried into his arms as he held me as tight as his stitches would allow.

YPOV

He jumped into my arms and I held him as close as I could. Savouring the smell of strawberries and his hot tears on my bare skin. I closed my eyes and drank in his warmth; this is what had been missing in the darkness. This is why it had been so dark and so lonely. I didn't have Shuichi with me. He was truly my angel. Never leaving my side. The only one who was able to break through the darkness and find me. He brought me back from the dark. Back from the swirling mass of doubt and pain.

His small body shook in my arms as his arms gripped me tighter. I kissed him softly on the head and waited until he ran out of tears to shed.

**Saturday**

Yuki was finally discharged from the hospital. Shuichi and Yuki got home at five and spent the rest of the evening lying in each others arms.

This was all that mattered. In such a short time they had almost lost each other twice and they weren't going to take another moment of life for granted.

They lay in the bed and Yuki wrapped his arms around Shuichi's waist pulling his closer, while Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck. Their bare chests warmed each other, banishing what little cold was left from the darkness.

Shuichi rested his head softly on Yuki's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry Yuki."

Yuki pulled back and stared at his lover, his amethyst eyes had already gone misty.

"It wasn't your fault. And don't you ever think for a minute that it was. Not for a minute."

Shuichi opened his mouth to protest but Yuki silenced him with a kiss.

He wrapped Shuichi in a hug and he could feel his lover's hands on the back of his head.

He put all emotions he couldn't put into words into that kiss.

_It was my decision. _

_You saved me. _

_Tatsumi saved me. _

_Everything's ok. _

_Were going to be ok. _

_I promised myself and you, that I would never let anyone hurt you ever again and I kept my promise._

_I love you._

Yuki broke the kiss and swept a stray strand of hair out of his lover's eyes.

The eyes of an angel.

"I love you Shuichi."

Shuichi buried his head into the crook of his lover's neck. He could feel the beat of Tatsumi's heart in his chest.

"I love you too Yuki. So much."

Yuki could tell Shuichi was listening to his heart. "Tomorrow we'll go," he said.

Shuichi cuddled closer and for the first time in a long time, had a good nights sleep.

Shuichi looked down at the polished stones. All standing in a row. Four of them in all.

First Hitomi, then Sakura, Tatsumi and finally Ichiro. Fajitzi's body had been handed over to the mob and he had been cremated earlier in the week.

Shuichi bent down to read the inscription on Tatsumi's grave.

_Here lies Tatsumi Hoang_

_A beloved father, husband, brother and friend_

_May he finally rest in peace_

_Away from all of life's troubles._

Shuichi stood and wiped the dirt off his knees. He felt Yuki put an arm around his waist and felt a single tear slide down his cheek.

He leaned lightly on Yuki and stared at the grave a moment longer.

Shuichi paused as a soft wind blew across the tree tops and swirled around him. He closed his eyes and smiled softly as the wind wiped away his tear. "Thank you." He whispered to the wind.

Yuki held him tighter as he heard the words escape his Shuichi's lips.

"Come on brat lets go home," he said softly.

Shuichi and Yuki walked back to the car hand in hand and Shuichi was finally at peace knowing that Tatsumi was with his family.

But as Shuichi opened the door to the car he paused as the wind circled him once again and he smiled and laughed softly as he heard the words that the wind carried.

"_No. Thank you."_

The wind blew back over the treetops and faded over the horizon, to where it had come from.

But if you listened carefully as it blew by, you could hear a childs laugh.

You could feel a woman's kiss and a friends hug.

And if you closed your eyes you could see a young man's smile.

And now they were finally all together. And that's how it should be.

As they drove away from the graveyard Shuichi remembered a poem he had read long ago, and it finally made sense to him. He closed his eyes and smiled. Everything would be ok.

_When I am gone_

_Do not mourn_

_I am the evening star in the night_

_I am the breath you draw_

_I am the ocean beating the sand_

_I am the birds in flight_

_And the whisper amongst the trees_

_I am the wind that softly passes you by_

_I am not dead_

_I am more alive then ever before_

_I live in you_

_And I live in everything around you_

_Finally I am at peace_

_Finally_

_I can soar_

_Watch me fly_

_Watch my wings grace the sky_

_I fly on wings of love_

_And on wings of peace_

_I fly on the wings of my loved_

_Who fly next to me_

_So don't weep for me_

_I am where I want to be_

_I am whole_

_And I am free_

**The End**

**(A/N WOW my sequel is finally completed… so I hope you all realize now why Ichiro had to die… if he hadn't then Yuki would have… I know it was horrible of me to make Tatsumi suffer so much but he's finally at peace with his family… and like his tombstone said… away from life's troubles…**

**I'd like to thank Captara and FFirst for reviewing every single one of my chapters!! I hope you guys review this one!!! You guys rock… and thank you soo much to everyone else who reviewed and gave me their support.**

**I'd like to thank:**

**gravichick, obsession14-c, HuMaN-EaTiNg-PaNdA –HEP, Nanodaperson, buchouslvr, sweet yaoi blood (), SeerVixion, aarnikotka, Sangokagome, DarkMetalAngel of Destruction,intellgent-one, Vampire of the Bloody Rose, Kin Inu(), KawaiiEarBiter, Sailorlight22, Enzeru Chan, naruto's girl (), KitCat45**

**And I'd also like to thank:**

**yuri shubiya, fahaar, sailoranimegirl, vyravyra, i love athrun, dragonfire04, snowwhite4444 ,xXCherryNekoXx, crazysnape, lilrocker, Hatari Iris, Aacire, KasiaNoodle, ShinigamixGirl, Loveless19, shuichi's big sis (), fahaar, brandy (), 0TwistedAngel0, kianna13, KyoHana, Saint Germain, catti-dono, hpets, Loveless19, and Hyouga sama.**

**And of course Shanny&Mere!!!**

**P.S: if any of you have any suggestions for me for future gravitation fics id love to hear them…cause at the moment I have nothing lol ( now I have to go back and finish my twilight fic uh oh lol)**

**Thank you all soooo much!!!!!!! And please all of you review… and I mean everyone... even the people who just put a story alert on this one :P I know who you are hahaha lol anyways… I love all of you!!!!!! And thank you sooo much!**

** 3 Capricorn2645 3**


	11. AN

**A/N Hey guys long time no talk hows it going. This isn't another chapter for A Race Against Time, its just to let you know that I've started another story called…A Minds Dark Abyss: Haven or Prison**

**Its about Shuichi's rape and all the things he goes through emotionally**

**I'm hoping that if you liked my previous 2 stories that you might read this one… it is on its 8th chapter right now**

**Neways ill let you guys go… hope to hear form you all again soon**

**Byebye**

**Capricorn2645 **


End file.
